


Creations

by Liast



Series: Writober 2020 - Random Words [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Michael is a good brother, Samael - Freeform, Writober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: Day 1: CreationsI remembers when Samael and I soared in the vast time and space. We danced for a breath and a millennia, I created matters and Samael bent them, bringing lights in the dark universe. Each one named after our siblings.A part of a collection of drabbles for Writober 2020. Making my own list from random words I found in Japanese dictionary.
Relationships: Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Writober 2020 - Random Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Creations

I remembers when Samael and I soared in the vast time and space. We danced for a breath and a millennia, I created matters and Samael bent them, bringing lights in the dark universe. Each one named after our siblings. 

All of them.

Then, it occurred to me when we dance under the light of colorful strings that Samael wove. “Why did you never name one after me?”

He scoffed, “Like you need one for your ego,” and he flee, leaving me with a slight pang in my heart. That was the first time he hurt me. 

I knew that I’m not a perfect being, not like Father, no one does. I would brush it off if my other siblings said that. But, to have someone dear to me – my twin, the light of my dark – said that, it hurt me. So much.

Instead of rebuffing him, I kept my silence, acting as if nothing happened. But, he’s my twin, and no matter what façade I choose to wear, what perfect lie I choose to utter, I could never fool him. 

“They are ours. For us to remember our siblings, and you know how many we have, right?” he chuckled, his smile barely rivalled the newest star that he lit, “I’ll always remember you.”

 _Uriel_ , he named it, cradling it in his arms, whispering a lullaby he likes so much. And our sibling would chants, _Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer_.

But, that was before.

Before the Father stopped calling, caressing us with his light, and just being there with us. 

Before humanity.

Before the Garden.

Before the _why_.

Before his roars scattered like a thunder. Prideful, sorrowful. It never mattered.

Before his Fall.

Oh, and his fall was the grandest of all history. Tearing us a part, severing our light and dark.

Samael fell – setting ablaze the realm he landed on – and Lucifer rose in Hell as its King.

Eons. 

Eons, he spent in Hell. Alone and together with unfeeling demons, and guilty, screaming souls. My prayers are unworthy, as I buried them deep in my lying heart, sealed by my silence.

 _Grant me a place among your stars_.


End file.
